


Charm

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Mike needs Nancy's help. She doesn't appreciate, though.





	Charm

"Are you even serious!?" Nancy calls out, and Mike takes a step back, just in case.

Okay, he knew from the start that Nancy probably wasn't going to like it, but he didn't expect that the first thing she'd do would be yelling at him.

"Sweetheart, calm down," he says, holding up his hands in a soothing manner. "It's no big deal, really."

"No big deal?" Nancy repeats. "No big deal!?"

She inhales sharply, and Mike takes another step back.

"You want me to be just some sort of a nice accessory!?" she calls out.

"No, Nancy, that's not what I-"

She doesn't let him finish.

"Yes, I know I like the finer things in life, but this doesn't mean I am some sort of a doll you can show around!"

Mike wants to interrupt her there, tell her that this is not what he meant, but given her state of rage, he'd better let her finish first. She should calm down after that.

And so he listens as Nancy goes on how she's not some sort of an accessory and what on earth Mike is thinking, until her voice gets lower and lower until she finally stops with a sigh.

Mike lets out the breath he's been holding.

He lets a few moments pass, just in case that Nancy has something more to say, but she stays silent and looks at him, so he thinks it's safe to speak up.

"Can I say something?" he asks.

If he's learned one thing about angry women, then it's that you better ask before you talk to them.

Nancy presses her lips into a thin line, but nods.

Mike smiles. Or he tries to. It's just a weak attempt, but it's better than not trying at all.

His smiles usually have a positive effect on Nancy.

"Okay, look, sweetheart," he starts, "I do _not_ think you are some sort of an accessory. You are smart, you know how to stand up for yourself, you know so many things some stupid doll would _not_ know."

Nancy's face softens a bit, and Mike works on his smile a little. He knows he's doing a good job when Nancy's face softens even more.

"But you said-"

It's usually not his style to interrupt a lady, but this is Nancy, his girlfriend, the female he loves so very much. He knows her, has known her for a long time. And that's why he knows that it's better to not let her finish this sentence now. It could lead to some more rage, and he doesn't want that to happen.

"I said," he cuts in, "that it'd be great if you could accompany to the dinner Mr. Moon is giving next week and be your charming self. That's all."

"And that-"

"And that means you get to wear a beautiful dress, have some fun, and talk to some important people in the music business along the way." He sighs. "The thing is I want to work with some of these people. And that's why I need your help. Because you are the most charming person I know."

"You really think I could charm _Nana Noodleman_ to help you with your new album?"

"Sweetheart, you could charm _anyone!_ "

"But it's Nana Noodleman!"

"Don't tell me you aren't up for a little challenge," Mike adds with a smirk.

Nancy lowers her eyes. "I don't know."

"Please, Nancy," Mike says. "I really need you."

Nancy raises her gaze and says, "Okay."

"Awesome!" Mike calls out as he runs up to her and pulls her into a hug.

Nancy leans into his hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to buy me a new dress?" she asks.

"Anything you want!"

"In that case," Nancy says, and he knows she's smirking when she says it, he just _knows_ , "I want some jewelry as well."

Mike only tenses up a little when he thinks of how much this going to cost.

"Of course!" he says.

Nancy might have a few doubts in her abilities, but Mike knows for sure that she's going to do a great job.

Because it's Nancy and she's good at this.

And he loves her so very much.


End file.
